Breaking destiny's plan
by AliceDelaRosas
Summary: Seven friends were meeting online on the popular SONIC The Hedgehog website, a sudden storm hit the Energy plant. Thus an accident that occurred that lead the seven friends within the reality of SONIC The Hedgehog.
1. Chapter 1

Breaking Destiny's Plans

Summary: Seven friends were meeting online on the popular SONIC The Hedgehog website, a sudden storm hit the Energy plant, which caused all the transformers in their town to sort circuit. Thus an accident that occurred that lead the seven friends within the reality of SONIC The Hedgehog. Adventures, friendship, love and sacrifice will come in these friends' lives.

A/N: Aloha~! I am back with a new fanfic! A SONIC related one! This story will set on the 2006 game of SONIC adventures. Yes! Where Silver appears and tries to stop the Iblis Trigger! I do believe it's in the SONIC generations game? Not sure. Ha ha! Enough dilly-dally! Let's start!

Disclaimer: I do not own SONIC and everything related to the series!

Chapter 1: Electric shock

As a pair of hands type away on her keyboard to type in the message, the strawberry blonde pressed enter. Her message instantly posted on the online chatting forum page. In vivid in a deep metallic royal blue said; _'Hey, guys. Did any of you have any good SONIC related things in mind? I'm stumped. I can't decide if I should watch Sonic X or play Shadow the Hedgehog, or Sonic Unleashed. XP'_

A reply in deep red came in. _'Girl. The only reason you play Shadow the Hedgehog, or watch Sonic X, is because it has Shadow in it! XD I swear, you crushin' on that dude.'_

The strawberry blonde slightly blushed pink and quickly typed in her message. _'I do not! I just think he's cool, and awesome and-and-! Awesome! DX'_

'_Lol! Yeah, you definitely crushin' on that character, Florence!'_ The blonde can practically 'see' her friend laughing on the other side of the line.

'_I REALLY hate you right now, Camms!'_

'_I loves you too~. 3'_

**Sparks the Rabbit **is online

**Katherine the Swan **is online

**Alice the Lioness **is online

**Diggs the Tiger **is online

**Zane the Hedgehog** is online

'_Wazzup, peeps?'_, sent Cammy. While Florence sent; _'Yo. ^^'_

The replies came rather quickly. Firstly in baby blue color. _'Sorry! Ballet classes took FOREVER! DX How is everyone today? ^^ Not as bad as mine I suppose?'_

'_My fingers hurt when we were practicing. It may take a while for my fingers to stop throbbing until I play the electric guitar.'_, the message said in cobalt blue.

'_Sorry about your fingers, Zane. :('_, typed Florence.

'_Nah, it's cool. No worries. 8D'_

'_Says you!' _said in dull yellow. _'At least you don't have to worry about your hands falling off! DX That was some serious tempo we had to practice on! I thought that I was about to punch a hole on my drums.'_

'_Me and my sis' latest hip-hop practice session for a fan-made video from the online game Audition, was a bust.' _Said in red-orange.

'_We had trouble on doing this last move. The beat was fast!'_, added in ice blue.

'_What was the music, Kaitlin?'_, asked the one named Katherine the Hedgehog.

'_Go Go.'_

'_Ouch, that bites. The beat is pretty amped-up, if I remember. I used to play that game. Good times. :3'_, said Sparks the Rabbit.

'_No one asked you, Eden. X(', _Diggs the Tiger snapped.

'_No fighting, guys. We've all had a bad day. Let's just relax and chat here.'_, said the one named Alice the Swan.

'_Come on, guys. ^^' Let's just enjoy this site.'_, added Florence to her friends. _'How about a game of a Tag team battle? Anyone in? :3'_

'_I'm in! bring it on! I go in team Dark!'_, typed Cammy on the shat box. Florence replied immediately on that.

'_Oi! I also want in!'_

'_Is it because it has your precious Shadow in it?'_, teased Diggs the Tiger. In which resulted on her friends putting either 'Lol, Rofl, or Lawls' on their chat box.

'_Shut it, Dominic! Why does everyone pick on me if I like Shadow or not-'_

'_Aha! I knew you like that dude! XD Busted!'_

'_Crap! Me and my big mouth!'_, cursed Florence on her mistake.

'_Knew it would slip!'_, said Kaitlin.

'_Burned~! XD'_, added Dominic into the fire.

'_-snickers-'_, said Eden.

'_Well, it's all fun and games until someone pokes an eye.'_, this received confused icons. But Chastity shrugged it off. _'Never mind. You guys battle. I'm going to play a different game.'_

'_Are you going to play that poker game again, Chastity?'_, asked Kaitlin.

They all sweat dropped when all they saw was an icon giving an evil smirk. _'Oh well, whatever floats your boat, Chas. C'mon guys! Loser has to pay on tomorrows lunch!'_, said Cammy on the line. This ensued on having the rest friendly gloating.

'_Bring it, Camms! We are so gonna beat you!'_

'_Yeah! We got Sonic and Silver on our team!' _

'_Can it twins! We have the Ultimate lifeform on our side!'_

'_Can it, Locke! This time we'll beat team Dark!'_

'_Let's just see about that, Eden! Oh, ho ho ho~!'_

'_Geez! Will you stop typing that, Camms? I can actually imagine you laughing like that!'_

'_Alright guys! Let the games begin!'_

'_**Team Sonic VS. Team Dark. BEGIN!'**_

And so it did. The entire online battle between them with their NPC team mates resulted at least two hours of plying. Twelve rounds for knocking each team out with every round, gaining the advantage to beat the other. After two hours the scores have settled.

'**Winner; Team Dark'**

'_YES!'_

'_NO!'_

"We beat you good!", hollered Cammy online. The red-head using their web cameras this time around with their head phones on. She, Florence, and Locke see their friends faces on multiple camera windows. The twins, Kaitlin and Dominic, groaned as was Eden.

"You owe me, Florence and Locke McDonalds tomorrow."

"This is just bullshit!", cursed Dominic half-heartedly. "That is just not right! How do you keep beating us when there is a chance at all? We won a couple of rounds in the past, why the bad luck now?"

"Maybe it's just that we're lucky with these things, I guess.", Locke just shrugged. As ebony haired boy leaned on his chair.

"Luck has nothing to do with this shiz.", said Kaitlin looked at the three camera windows of Locke, Cammy, and Florence. A suspicious but calculating face in the dark brunettes features.

"Uh, Kat…That's just creepy.", said Eden as he too can see her face because of the camera.

"Hmm….Florence?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Next time. Switch team with us. You're the 'lucky charm' in this game. That's what I've noticed.", suggested Kaitlin as her brother looked at her funny. But that totally changed when they heard Cammy muttered a curse.

"Oh, haaaaaaaaaayl no!", cursed Eden and Dominic.

"I was wondering why we keep beating these guys in Tag battle." Locke chuckled when he saw Cammy's 'Oh crap' face.

"Hey, guys!" a new camera window opened to show the familiar wavy light brunette that is Chastity. "Who won?"

"Team Dark.", Dominic replied, begrudgingly. A pout seen on his face.

"Ah. So the luck still working?"

"Chastity, shush!", Cammy failed to silence her in time.

"She knew?", Eden snapped as he threw his arms in the air for emphasis. The blond in question took off his headphones before he went out of camera range.

"Eden, where are you going?", shouted Florence which made her other friends wince.

The male blond picked up the headphones and replied in the mic. "Bathroom! Be right back."

"I did not need to know that!", Chastity laughed, as did her friends. After two minutes, Eden came back a placed the headphones back on.

"That was fast.", commented Locke, but Eden shrugged it off.

"Guys, I just heard from the news that the storm outside is getting worse. Look out the window.", as the blond said this they all looked at their windows of their own houses.

"Ah, shit. It wasn't that strong hours ago.", commented Cammy as she still gazed at her rooms window. It practically shook from the harsh wind.

Florence rolled her eyes. "It's because we are wearing our headphones since we started."

"I think it's best to turn in for the night, guys.", said Dominic. And as if on cue a more larger and louder thunder sound flashed in the storm. They all jumped in their chairs when it did.

"That just scared the shiz out of me!", said Locke as he can still hear the aftermath of the thunder in the air.

"I think it's best to turn off, guys. The computers might short circuit from the lightning storms.", said Chastity with finality. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. As they all signed off, their fingers were barely traced the mouse to click the shut off button when a huge zap shocked them simultaneously.

Neither of them knew that the nearest electric plant had been hit by a large thunder bolt. In which resulted all the transformers connected to every house to short circuit. Another zap of thunder caused all the transformers to burn out. The seven teens that got in the midst of the electric shock were pushed back and crashed to either their bedroom wall or bed, before everything and everyone on every corner of the towns houses went completely black.

A/N: Done! R&R please~!


	2. Chapter 2

Breaking Destiny's Plans

Summary: Seven friends were meeting online on the popular SONIC The Hedgehog website, a sudden storm hit the Energy plant, which caused all the transformers in their town to sort circuit. Thus an accident that occurred that lead the seven friends within the reality of SONIC The Hedgehog. Adventures, friendship, love and sacrifice will come in these friends' lives.

A/N: Oh wow! I was very surprised at the five reviews and six favorites of this story. You guys made me a happy camper. Okay, here is chapter two. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, high school has been busy, but, huzza! It's the weekends, that means updation! Enjoy chapter two guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own SONIC and everything related to the series!

Chapter 2: Team Gliders in the SONIC world

Within somewhere in a dense forest, seven unconscious bodies lay on the lush green grass of the forest floor. The skies above in deep gray and black, as rain approaches. These seven mobians laid there, still unconscious from the sudden electric shock that entered their bodies hours ago. As they lay there for several minutes more, mixed groans and moans were heard from their throats as they finally stirred awake into consciousness.

The first to open their eyes were a pair of golden-copper ones. Sitting up she rubbed her aching head, but then turned to the one next to her. But her eyes widened when the female laid her eyes on the being. A rabbit mobian with dark crème colored fur, save for his white muzzle that had a small black semi triangular nose. He wore a dark yellow turtle neck sleeveless shirt-which she knew because his jacket went slack by his right shoulder-the jacket he wore was designed simply by a metallic sunset orange-not too bright to hurt the eyes, mind you-and his jacket's belt straps hang loosely behind it. His pants were just your ordinary black pants, but a little loose for movement and it supported a hole in the back for his thick bushy tail to come out. The female noticed his eyes were blue-ish green, and the hair atop his head is a soft and rich sunset red, his large ears on the sides of his head. His gloves are white, and she noticed that he had this golden bangle on his right wrist with a green horizontal bar on it's center. Her eyes finally traveled to the rabbits shoes-or more likely skates. A pair a very familiar skates. They were known as Chaos Glide Skates. They have the abilities to let you be the fastest in the ground, or in the skies, and they are also designed to personify the wearers attack into solid forms. Which means in English term; they can really hurt as hell if you get hit!

The skates themselves are costume made. Only seven of them were created in existence. And this particular skate the rabbit is wearing is that the bearer has the ability of thunder and lightning related attacks.

"Ow…My head!", groaned the rabbit. "Hey, Florence..You…okay….?" the rabbit stopped in mid sentence when his eyes lay on his friend. Eyes widened. There on where his friend where he thought was sitting, was a female hedgehog with large head quills atop of her head, two medium sized ones on both the sides of her head, and two smaller ones below them. Four more longer quills cascaded behind her, as they were held up by round purple clips. Her fur and quills consisted of a purple-ish blue color, her fawn colored muzzle had a small black nose, and he noticed the ears on her head were perked upwards. Her bangs-which he was surprised-were disheveled from laying on the grass. She wore a semi long sleeved silvery-white one piece cotton suit, which just stopped by her calves and has a hood designed by the shirts neckline. The glove she wore were white, with golden bangles on each of wrists, that had a metallic royal blue horizontal bar at it's center. A unique torso coat with short square coattails in royal blue snuggly stayed there by her torso, which were secured by the zipper. Her silver and blue shin high skates-which struck familiar to him-hugged her legs comfortable for fast movement. And lastly, the black tear drop shaped chocker necklace she wore.

The two stared at each other for a few minutes until they screamed at each other's faces. Faster then they both anticipated, the rabbit and the hedgehog jumped back and hit their own individual tree. The females tree snapped in half while the male rabbit unconsciously shot out a bolt of lightning from his hand and singed an innocent tree a few meters away from them. After the whole escapade, their noise resulted in jerking awake the rest of their company.

"What the samhill?", cursed the female vampire bat, with the signature western accent. Her red-ish brown hair that ended in waves, a mess, but her fur color differ because of it's grayish white shade, she also had a fawn colored muzzle, but rather than regular black nose, she had a small petite snout. The bats red-ish violet eyes dilated in shock from the blast and her large ears shot straight up. Her black-ish purple body suit clung to her body snuggly. Her large wings and tail exposed from the suit. Her gloves were black, the same golden bangle with a dark purple horizontal bar on her left wrist. Her black metallic colored with an eerie purple color skates made her trip on another of their friends.

"What the fuck, Cammy! Watch where your stepping!", cursed another female voice as she stood from her spot, the lioness still slightly groggily. Her face contorted in annoyance when her ice blue eyes settled tried to focus. Her fawn colored fur bristled because of the sudden wind chill, her white muzzle supported the same semi triangular nose. Her dirty blonde hair was in a more better condition than the vampire bat. She wore a sleeveless cyan top that ended just above her torso, showing her well toned abdomen. No muffin tops could be found. Her light blue jacket also ended by her torso, her sleeves were rolled back just by her upper arm, and she black fingerless gloves, again, a golden bangle with a misty blue horizontal bar at it's center, was located on her right wrist. She also wore black leather short shorts-which her friends say that it was called ass shorts-making sure that her long tail got through the holes made for that purpose. Her skates also ended by her shins. They were misty blue but some more solid blue colors were designed on them.

As she finally regained her focus, she called for her brother. "Dominic, where the heck are you, you lazy bum?" a groan from behind her made her look. But what she saw was a male tiger mobian.

"Don't call me lazy, Kaitlin." The male tiger groaned again, as he massaged the tender spot by the left side of his head. His above shoulder length orange-red hair was slightly messy, but otherwise fine. Natural orange shade of tiger fur covered his body, except for his white that was by muzzle, neck and trailing down his chest and abdomen, like with any other tiger species. He wore a sleeveless black turtle neck shirt, his jacket was in a rich metallic fire red color-again, in a color not hurtful o the eyes-he wore the same black fingerless gloves as did the lioness, the same golden bangle on his left wrist, only with a firery red one on it's middle. He also sported the same black pants that the rabbit wore, a hole for his tail to come out at the back. His Chaos glide skates designed in misty red with bit of misty orange here and there. His nose, the same semi triangular shape as did the rest, and the signature black stripes on his body.

When the tiger looked at the direction where his twin was, Dominic was shocked beyond belief. His instinctive reflexes made him back away from the lioness which made him crash with the last two of the group. A male hedgehog and a female swan. The two collided in a pile, which the tiger jumped away from.

The swan mobian had white feathers that covered her whole body except for the top most feather that were cascaded behind her round head. The other two below that were just your ordinary white feathers. And three feathers at the base of her head. When she opened her ice blue eye shadowed eyelids to reveal, groggily baby blue colored eyes. When the swan successfully sat up a small but fluffy patch of feathers were positioned by the base of her chest, her cleavage were of the-not to sound offensive or anything-right size, not too small not too big. Her equally white gloves just slightly reached her elbows, a golden bangle with an icy blue horizontal bar on the middle of it. Her clothes consisted of a one piece cotton body suit in electric ice blue that hugged her form just right, and it was more open at the back. And not forgetting about the hole for her tail feathers to come out. Her chaos glide skates just barely reached her knee, colored and designed in vivid blue and icy blue, with a few white one here and there.

Lastly the male hedgehog. The head quills consisted of two in the middle, two at the right, an two t the left side f his head, in total of six head quills all in all. Plus, three individual quills on the base of his head. The color of his quills and fur were in a blue-ish green color-not the kind that makes you seasick, people-it's a more refreshing kind of green color. His back quills protruded the back of his jacket which were designed for that. His jacket were of the metallic mint green color and at the base of his jacket's sleeves were designed of a misty green color in flame patterns. He wore the same turtle neck sleeveless shirt in a black color. He wore the same pants as the other males, a hole at the backside for his tail to come out. His gloves were white, and his bangle can be seen on his left wrist. Golden bangle with a misty green bar at the center of it. His skates were designed in a soft meadow green color with a few black ones here and there. His eyes opened to reveal a vibrant green.

When all seven pairs of eyes finally landed on each other, one word can be described what they felt; Disbelief.

"What in the world is going on?", screamed Dominic as he pointed at his friends. "Why re you all like that?"

"US?", retorted Kaitlin. "Have you looked at yourself lately? You're a tiger, for crying out loud, Dominic!"

"What in the horse shit is goin' on here?", asked Cammy as she looked at the rest of her friends. "We gone and turned into animals."

"I think it's called 'Anthro', Camms.", said the male hedgehog, who kept rubbing his head, seeming to be the sane one of the group.

The female hedgehog shook her head no. "Sorry, Locke. But I don't think we're Antro's at all."

The male rabbit from before, who seemed to got over the shock from before, looked at the female hedgehog's direction. "Then what are? Gijinka's?"

"No, you idiot!" the swan threw a small pebble at the rabbits head. Also the sane one somehow. "We're not Gijinka's in the least, Eden."

"Then what are we then, Chastity?", asked Dominic like it was the one millionth prize question in a game show.

"Easy. We've been playing games of it and watching the shows and cutscenes of them.", said Florence like it was the most obvious thing. Cammy, Dominic, Kaitlin, and Eden tilted their heads, still not getting it. Chastity and Locke, and herself sweat dropped at that.

"We're not in Earth anymore, as we can plainly see.", said Chastity.

"We're Mobians now, guys.", added Locke, sounding a little worn out. And like that. It's as though a giant light bulb appeared atop of the fours heads. It finally clicked to them.

"No way…", Kaitlin looked around, still not believing it. So did her twin.

"You're joking, right?"

"Please, someone punch me….", Eden groaned as he slid his gloved hand over his face.

Cammy suddenly got weak in the knees and plopped back down on the grass. "That means we're…"

Florence nodded. "We're in the SONIC universe now."

A/N: God, that took some big thinking! I apologize if there are many mistakes or grammar errors. And especially if my explanation on the OC's were bad. R&R, please. I need to rest now, my arms hurt from typing! See you all soon!

Ciao~!


End file.
